


It Was Raining And You Had An Umbrella

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Behind The Mask Is A Man [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: You hated life with burning fire with your ironically cold body, as you were going through an unlucky day. You were dripping with rain, as your stupid umbrella didn't really seem to do anything. Then comes an attractive man with red tainted glasses and your life from then on became ever changed. At least one thing good came through.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Important Paper Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297723) by Daily AU Prompts. 



> Heyyyy, so I really love this tumblr blog, it's about AUs, and I just saw this one and fell in love with the plot. 
> 
> ALSOOOO, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS I MAY HAVE FAILED TO FIX.

I was lying on the couch, my head resting on my boyfriend's lap as he stroked my hair, and nodded at my statements. I was talking Matt's ear off and he loved it. He loved the fact that I loved telling him everything that I do and everyting that pops in my head as, as he said,  _"It makes my internal picture of you more vivid."_

I was currently asking him about the memories we shared, wondering if he remembers those as well as I did, like that time we accidently _stole_ coffee, but really, we simply forgot to pay for it, then immediately went back and paid for it. Or that time we trashed my sister's house, with balloons, that is, as it was her birthday.

"How about that time I got so drunk I kissed  _Foggy!_ Foggy! **Foggy,** as in Franklin Nelson, **_Foggy!"_** I said stressing out that I did, in fact, kiss Foggy, and no one else.

Matt laughed, hard enough to turn his face red. "I know who Foggy is, _loser."_ laughing once again.

I knit my eyebrows, crossed my arms, and pouted. "You're a big meanie." I said, playfully slapping his chest.

He laughed once more, not saying anything, instead, kept on stroking my hair.

I, as well, did not say anything and just looked at Matt's face, examining every inch of him, stroking his stomach, his chest, his collar bones, then the left side of his face. He leaned into my hand, as I then sat up and got on his lap.

"D'you mind me sitting on your lap?"

"Never."

 

I nuzzled my head on the crook of his neck and began softly kissing. "What about the day we met? Do you remember that?"

He moaned, and teasingly said, "Mmm, I think you're gonna have to refresh my memory."

 

_I was having the worst day of my life, by far. I woke up late, ate a week old lasagna, and accidentally wore my shirt inside out and backwards, only realizing this after going to the bathroom, AFTER THE END OF MY CLASSES. My thoughtful roommate didn't even bother pointing it out before I left._

_College is amazing._

_Now as I thought my ever so wonderful streak of luck was actually going to get lucky, it began to rain. But one thing the weather didn't predict was that I. Had. An. Umbrella. Take that, bitch._

_Obviously, the universe still wasn't too kind as I unwisely wore white shoes and the ground was ever so muddy. I groaned but carried on, thinking that when I get home, all would be well._

_I then, obviously, just had to step into a puddle and almost sprain my ankle didn't I? I cursed the rain for being so annoying today, but nonetheless continued my hard journey._

 

_Having had enough, I stood under the roof of a convenience store near the dorms, and repeatedly said to myself, "I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it. Destiny's Child would be proud." remembering the song my Chem teacher kept playing after we did experiments, as some sort of implied pat on the back._

_I then readied to lunge into the rain but I turned to a man, an attractive man, to be exact, wearing red tainted glasses, and was dry as sand... meaning he didn't run into the rain. Only his shoes were wet, but what do you expect?_

_Anyway, he was probably waiting for the rain to ease, so I thought of being a good person._

_"Hey. Uhm, do you want to maybe use my umbrella. I mean, I guess I wouldn't want you getting as wet as me." I said, disregarding the slight innuendo to my sentence, placing my hand on his shoulders, briefly, so he knew I was talking to him, obviously, not for anything else. And can I just say, for the record, that his shoulders were really, **really** toned. I mean, I could just let him wet, I am damn sure he'd be twice as attractive if he was but I'm trying to be a good person and indirectly flirt here._

_Let me live._

_"Oh, no, no. It's alright. I'm in no rush. I'm just waiting for the rain to stop. Anyway, I live in the dorms over there. It's close by so it's all good." he said with a small smile, slightly turning to me, gripping the shoulder strap of his backpack._

 

_"That's great though! I live in the dorms too! Now we can both try and keep dry while getting there." I said, then saying the major I was studying. He smiled and replied, saying he was studying law._

_I then pressed that he should my at least pretend to share my umbrella as I didn't want to leave him here alone. I mean, we were heading to the same place, I don't know where my conscience would be if I left him here stranded.  Let me rephrase that, where would my conscience be if I left an **attractive** man stranded._

_He then said he didn't really care if he got wet, as the imprortant thing was his bag didn't; his literal life, in law that is, was inside it_ _... it contained his final exam reviewers._

_I laughed, but nodded as I understood what **that** felt like. "I totally get it. But still, I want to at least keep you dry and help bring you to the dorms. I guess you should put your backpack in front of you, and hug it as your life actually, quite literally, depends on it."_

_He chuckled, but agreed, and did what I said._

 

_I then asked if I could hold on to his arm, so we can fit into the umbrella better, obviously, not becuase I wanted to feel his muscles, and besides, naggy kill joy brain of mine, he said it was fine, and so I did. I now held on to his toned, **toned** arm and internally pat myself on the back._

_I then counted one, two, three, as we then fast-walked through the rain._

 

_Thankfully, we got to the dorms in one piece. I was completely wet now, but hey, at least he wasn't... wait a minute, I don't know his name._

_"Hey, I, uh, didn't really get your name." I said before he could run off, expecting him to introduce himself._

_"Oh it's Matthew Murdock, but you can call me Matt." He said with a soft smile._

_I then said mine and exteneded my hand to him. He didn't shake it though, instead he went through the things in his bag, pulled out something, and thanked me for keeping his things dry._

_I raised my brows and slightly scoffed. To think I thought that this bastard, who I thought was really good looking, was boyfriend material but was actually a jerk because of his refusal to shake my hand. Just when you think things are going your way, the universe punches you in the gut and makes you puke and cry,_

_"I'd love to repay the favor sometime. Maybe you could join me and my roommate's kind of celebratory dinner, as we will have our finals tomorrow. It maybe our only chance to actually celebrate because who knows what'll be the outcome of our tests." he said with a low chuckle._

_"Oh uh, I kinda--" but I cut my refusal off as I saw him stretch out his white stick._

 

_Oh shit, he was blind._

 

_"I kinda..." I repeated myself. "... think that's great! What's your room number and what time should I be there?"_

* * *

 

"I almost... hated you with every fibre... of my existence.... because... you didn't... shake my hand." I said inbetween the kisses I planted on his lips. I was now in a new found position, which wad straddling Matt's lap, and cupping either sides of his face.

He chuckled, as he then kissed my neck and pulled me closer to him; his hands were on my back, one on my thigh.

"What a shame that would've been." he muffled to my neck. I then suddenly laughed, partially because of his remark, partially because his kisses and stubble tickled.

 

"And to think," he said breaking away from me for a while. "I got such a perfect lady all because it was raining and you had an umbrella. That, alone, makes me the luckiest man alive."

I laughed once more, "At least one of us got a good thing out of that _horrendous_ day." I said, tracing the bridge of his nose, kissing its tip.

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't feel lucky to have had met me?" He said, raising both his brows. I giggled at this.

"You know what I mean,  _loser._ "

He then his stuck out his lower lip. "You're a big meanie."

 

I laughed. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

 **"No,** but I know exactly _what will."_ With that, he carried chuckling, little me to the bedroom and showed me exactly what felt good.

And boy was it _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Shameless ad~  
> Ya have a wattpad account? Check [this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/125326695-the-three-kings-of-langley-academy) out.


End file.
